


Nightly Getaway

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean enjoys driving to deserted places in the middle of the night to get some quiet peace. One night Cas decides to join him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Destiel one shot - please tell me your opinion. English is not my native language, if I made some mistakes please point them out. Thank you ♡

The night felt cold on Dean's skin as a light breeze touched his slightly unshaved face. He looked up into the darkish-blue sky just to find thousands of small, gleaming stars, each brighter than the other. 

Nighttime was his favourite. It was quiet, peaceful and frankly, there was no one around to bother him. When Sam was asleep, Dean sometimes used to drive around in his Impala until he found a place to watch the stars, preferably near a river or a forest. Something with nature.

Of course he wouldn't tell his brother about those nightly getaways. Dean's excuses ranged from "Jus' been to the bar, Sammy" to a nonchalant, meaningful wiggle of eyebrows and a wink. Something to suggest his night had been more than successful.

If he knew, Sam would just make fun of him. Heck, Dean used to make fun of himself all the time for being a sentimental star-gazer. But he needed to do something to relax from all the stress hunting brought with it or there was no way in hell he wouldn't get crazy. Sammy had his ways, being a bookworm of a nerd researching everything he could even when there was no case to deal with, and Dean just needed some nightly peace once in a while.

Leaning on the Impala, Dean opened a bottle of beer and listened to the sounds of the nearby forest. Rustling of autumn leaves in the wind and small animals rushing with even smaller feet over the forest floor. It was truly peaceful. 

"Hello Dean," he heard a low voice and the soft sound of angel wings behind him. With a sigh, Dean turned around. "Hey Cas," he answered, taking a sip of his beer, slightly pissed about his destroyed peace. Cas' light angel skin looked even more alien in the pale moonlight. It had something weirdly beautiful.

"Did you follow me, Cas? I told you to stop that," Dean said in a rough voice. The angel just squinted his eyes like he usually did when he didn't understand something and tilted his head.

"I didn't follow you," Cas said in his defense, but with an indifferent tone, "I just presumed you would come here. You usually go to deserted places in the middle of the night."

Dean just raised an eyebrow. He couldn't really expect the angel to understand what he did wrong. Cas never did. 

"So, what d'you want, Cas?," Dean asked with a sigh. He emptied bis bottle and tossed it to the side, not a care in the world where it might land. He had better things to think about right now than environment protection.

"I...," Cas begun, leaving a big gap of silence before he continued, "I don't really know. I just wanted to talk. Humans interact with their friends, do they not?" Castiel stared at his feet as if he had never been in a social situation before. Like a child trying to talk to a grown-up, he didn't really know what to do. Why did he even turn up if he didn't intended to do anything?

Absentmindedly Dean shook his head and let out a small chuckle. "It's okay, Cas. We can just hang out I guess. Just ask next time, okay? Oh, and not a word to Sam, understood?" The angel nodded. "Of course."

Dean opened the trunk of his trusty car and between a bunch of guns and other weapons, he reached for the beer crate. "Here, grab a bottle," he said to the angel and tossed over a beer which Cas caught easily. An honest "Thank you" and a somewhat confused look inspecting the bottle closely came in response. Dean smirked. Cas really had to learn how to behave like a normal human being, but at least he tried his best.

"So you wanna 'just talk', huh?," Dean said leaning to his car right next to Cas, who somehow had finally managed to get the cap off his bottle. He took a big gulp of beer only to choke. He arched his body in a series of coughs until he eventually stopped, swallowed and with tears in his eyes pressed out a faint "Y-yeah, talk."

Dean chuckled. "Easy there, tiger. You had a drink before, right? Take it slow." Cas just nodded and this time he took a smaller sip. "Yes. But I usually do not drink, you know that." 

Silence filled the air between Dean and Cas. Together they looked up into the night sky, watching some small, lonely clouds float by and listening to the cold wind blowing through the forest's leaves.

"It has been a while since we were alone together," Cas observed, "I missed that." Dean looked over to the angel and felt a slight warmth rushing through his cheeks. "Yeah, me too," he answered. Cas' dark hair looked especially nice in the black of the night, only illuminated by the moon and a few twinkling stars. The sky reflected in the angel's gazing blue eyes, star lights flickering like a lively flame. Dean swallowed when he realized he had been staring at Castiel for a while.

"Why do you watch me, Dean?," Cas asked without moving his gaze away from the sky. "Uh," came from Dean as what should have been an answer, "You look kinda nice. I guess." The angel turned his head to glance at Dean. With a brief smirk he said: "You look nice too, you know?" and grabbed the Winchester's hand. 

Hesitant but not moving away Dean interlaced his broad fingers with the angel's. In contrast to the cold midnights air Cas' hand was radiating a friendly warmth. Dean shuddered unnoticable. He was so close he could smell the angel's warm scent.

"I understand now why you visit places like this every other night," Cas said in an appreciative tone, "It is peaceful. And the night sky... It reminds me of heaven. Truly beautiful." Without even thinking Dean added a low "Just like you, Cas."

"Uhh...," he uttered when he realized what he just had said. "It's okay, Dean," Cas answered with a smirk on his face, "I understand."

With the starry night sky above them, Cas leaned in to gently kiss Dean's soft lips. And suddenly, Dean didn't care anymore that his nighttime peace had been interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story. I still have A LOT to learn about the dynamics between Cas and Dean, any advice would be welcome ♡ thanks


End file.
